


Hypothermia

by gagewhitney



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagewhitney/pseuds/gagewhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wonder if this is what it feels like when hypothermia sets in," she ponders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

> For serenitymeimei's prompt in the comment fic post at the havenmaine LJ community.

It's approaching two in the morning, there's a dusty layer of snow covering the asphalt, and Audrey is not what one would call a happy camper.

They're on a stakeout, parked across from an empty parking lot where it's starting to become clear that their suspect is never going to appear, and it wouldn't be that bad except for the fact that the truck's heater is busted and her toes are starting to go numb.

She longs for a cup of steaming hot coffee, annoyed at the dreck now sitting icy cold in Nathan's old thermos, and thinks about how she'd dump it on the grass outside if it didn't mean having to open a window.

"I wonder if this is what it feels like when hypothermia sets in," she ponders. Nathan looks at her quizzically. "I'm freezing, Nathan!"

"Sorry about the heater. I didn't realize, but I'm going to bring it over to Jimmy tomorrow," he says. "I told you earlier that it was going to be cold tonight, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be this cold. This is, like, scary cold. Antarctica cold." Her teeth chatter, and she shifts on the bench seat so that her feet are tucked under her legs.

"It's Maine cold. Welcome," he says, and she glares at him. "Did you think I was kidding with the boots?"

"I kind of did," she says. "Those suckers were really big."

"And furry. That's the point." He smiles at the look on her face, but when her teeth start chattering again, he takes pity. "You know what? Hang on a sec..."

He twists around to the back seat and drags a canvas duffel bag onto his lap.

"What's in there?" she asks. "Please say matches. I'm thinking about setting my hair on fire."

He rummages around, pulling out a first aid kit, road flares and a heavy duty flashlight, before producing his find like it was buried treasure. "How about a blanket?"

"My hero!" she crows.

He tosses the bag into the back seat and shakes out the thick blanket before throwing it across her lap. She laughs as he tucks it around her, noticing the way his fingers linger at her shoulders before he drops his hands and goes back to staring out the window.

"Hey." She scoots closer and drapes half the blanket across his lap so that they're both huddled underneath it. She leans into him, resting her cheek on his arm. "That's better," she sighs.

"Yeah," he says dumbly, staring down at her. He can feel her body heat against him, warming what he hadn't realized was cold, and he thinks it's maybe the best stakeout he's ever been on.

She mumbles something about needing gloves and blows into her hands, trying to keep them from feeling stiff and useless. Without a word, he sandwiches her hands between his own and rubs them together.

"Thanks," she says, for the millionth time wondering when her partner became so touchy-feely. "I don't think he's coming."

His eyes drag over her for a moment before he nods and looks out the window again. "Let's give it ten more minutes. If our guy doesn't show, we'll go home."


End file.
